


He Was Lamb, but You Were Sushi

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have decided to get back together as a couple, but there are still some subjects they had previously avoided talking about. In order to clear the air, Blaine finally asks Kurt to tell him about his almost relationship and life without Blaine in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Lamb, but You Were Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> *This was previously posted on FF.net and is not new.

Blaine pulled his T-shirt back on over his head and rolled it down over his stomach before plopping back down onto the bed. The cool, cotton sheets felt wonderful on his heated body, and he relaxed into the mattress, rolling over on his side. Kurt was propped up on his elbow, gazing thoughtfully at Blaine through heavy lids.

"I missed you. I missed this - I missed us," Kurt finally spoke, as his eyes danced across Blaine's now clothed form.

"Kurt," Blaine nearly whispered. There was a pregnant pause as he gathered his thoughts, and then, with all the courage he could muster, he said the one thing that he had been terrified of for so long. "Tell me about New York."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, uncertain about Blaine's request.

"I mean - tell me about after we broke up - about Adam." He swallowed hard. Just saying the name conjured unwelcome thoughts in his mind as he pictured Kurt happy in the arms of someone else - someone who wasn't him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, knowing that he would want to be honest, and the truth would hurt Blaine.

"Positive. I don't care how much it hurts. Tell me everything."

"Okay," Kurt began, faltering as he tried to think of the best place to begin. "I had just gotten into NYADA. I was - heartbroken, lost - I wanted to get back on my feet, find somewhere to fit in again, to feel like myself again." He paused, and Blaine watched a small smile flicker across Kurt's lips, and his eyes lit up at a memory before he continued. "There was this silly little group called Adam's Apples, and, according to Rachel, they didn't have a very good reputation - but neither did the New Directions, which she seems to forget. Then I met him…Adam, and he was cute, British - we flirted…he made me feel good about myself."

Blaine smiled sadly as he watched Kurt recall his experience.

"Get this though - and this is hilarious - he invited me to watch them practice, and then he sang this slowed down version of Sir Mix-a-Lot's 'Baby Got Back'." Blaine chuckled softly, and Kurt grinned again. "I know. It was strangely charming though - or maybe it was just his accent. We went out a few times, and he came over the apartment - "

"Did you guys -?" Blaine interrupted, unsure of whether he really wanted to know the answer.

"We kissed - a few times, but, no. I enjoyed his company and the attention. But I realized that was as far as it went. He was nice - but he wasn't you." Kurt paused again and drew in a deep breath, releasing it as his eyes grew sad for a moment. "It was when he decided we should go see some romcom to help me get over you that I knew I didn't want to. When he tried to pull me in, he ended up pushing me away and on my way back to you. We always did find our way back to each other," Kurt mused, chuckling softly, "but I was in denial. I was afraid of what it meant to let you back in."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine hadn't known what else to say, so he said the same thing he was sure Kurt was tired of hearing by now.

"Enough about me. Your hag told me out of spite about your crush on Sam," Kurt joked.

"Oh no," Blaine said, shaking his head in shame before burying it in his pillow.

"Oh yes. Spill it. I had a crush on him once too, so I completely understand. It's the lips." Blaine lifted his face from out of the pillow and stared at Kurt curiously, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh my god, yes, the lips," Blaine admitted, "and that -"

"That body," Kurt finished his sentence with a smirk.

They looked at each other, laughed, and then grew quiet again. After another moment of silence, Blaine cleared his throat.

"I don't know. We were spending a lot of time together. I was lonely, and he was there. We just became really close to the point where I developed feelings for him. I knew it wouldn't amount to anything - he's straight. But it was a distraction from you, from how I felt so unwanted by you." Blaine paused as he became a bit choked up. "But I always knew you were it for me, Kurt. No one is nearly as interesting, as talented, or as driven as you - and no one could love me quite like you did."

"Like I do."

"Kurt - why did you choose to come back to me?"

Kurt paused for a very long time as his mind reeled through years of pleasant and painful memories, of victories, of firsts, and of shared smiles and laughs and touches…

"He was…lamb, but you were - sushi."

"What?" Blaine asked, unsure of whether he should laugh or not at the absurdity of Kurt's statement. He stared at Kurt in bewilderment, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Do you remember that time when we first started dating and you wanted to try that new Asian cuisine restaurant in town? You pushed me to try sushi, and I thought I would hate it, but you insisted that I try it. Well, I did, I trusted you, and it turned out that I loved it."

Blaine smiled at the memory. He would consider that day a small victory.

"But when I was in New York, and we weren't together…Rachel insisted that I try something new. She wanted me to date someone new to get over you, to embrace my new life in New York. It was as if she wanted me to try lamb - something outside of my comfort zone that was foreign and strange. But I had already tried it, and I knew I wouldn't like it - reliving the experience of giving my heart to someone else and allowing myself to be vulnerable again. I hated the prospect of it. It was terrifying. But I tried it all over again anyway, hoping that I might have a change of heart. I didn't. I mean, it wasn't bad, but it just wasn't my thing." Kurt was silent for a moment as he looked up at Blaine. "He was lamb, but you were sushi, Blaine. And now I'm hooked, and I never want to quit you."

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine and laid his head on his chest. He listened to his heart beating steadily as his rib cage rose and fell with each tired breath. Then he lifted himself up on his hands and tilted his head up toward Blaine's. He brought their mouths together and kissed him gently and slowly. When Kurt disconnected the kiss, Blaine felt so overwhelmed that he thought he might cry. He drew in a shaky breath as he looked into Kurt's soft, forgiving, eyes.

"How did I even find you…?" Blaine asked with so much awe in his voice and gaze as his eyes remained locked with Kurt's.

"I was lost, and I asked a cute boy for directions," Kurt answered playfully with a smile, as if it was the most obvious answer to a very silly question.

"I knew a shortcut," Blaine grinned, remembering back to the day he first met Kurt on the Dalton steps dressed as the most blatantly obvious, yet adorable, spy he had ever seen. He didn't know then just how important that boy would become to him. "I'm not a poet like you," Blaine said, "but you're amazing, Kurt, and I never want to quit you either."


End file.
